Resolution
by Tsuru Maiden
Summary: She is a dancer that is barely scraping through, with little background in dance, and no talent at all. That is why she is synonymously the hardest worker and weakest member of the dance team at the same time. Yamashita Akari is on the verge of giving up on dancing despite her passion, until she meets Kaijou's hardworking and resolute captain - Kasamatsu Yukio. Kasamatsu X Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Without counting the GoM, my favorite KnB character is Kaijou's captain - Kasamatsu Yukio. While he is a good player, Kasamatsu's special ability is lacking, and he makes up for it with a lot of hard work and effort. Kasamatsu is also a leader who has led Kaijou well, even in the face of their match against Toou, and he stayed strong regardless of failure (I'm a sucker for that). This will probably be a series ranging six to seven chapters, and part of the writing style is mildly inspired from noelswonderland/juungi, a truly wonderful writer who writes amazing OC stories! Kasamatsu may be slightly OOC, as, even though some of his traits have been revealed, not much of his concrete personality, aside when playing basketball, is shown. Also, I apologise for any mistakes made, as I am not very well-versed with how Japanese schools operate. This chapter is set before Kaijou's practice match with Seirin. Hope readers enjoy, please read and review, and do follow for more updates! **

* * *

><p>Kasamatsu picks up the basketball and proceeds to throw it into the hoop over an over. His shots are mostly nothing but net, with barely the slightest click that should register when the ball met rim. He is pretty satisfied, since their last practice match with a neighboring school had gone well, but his accuracy had been slightly off the mark. This is a natural prompt for the captain to stay back in school, again, for extra practice. Kise, Hayakawa, Kobori, Moriyama and the rest of the team has left for a celebration- Kasamatsu would have liked to join them, but ends up declining in favor of extra practice. His little talent in basketball did not surpass either Moriyama, Kobori nor Hayakawa's (there is not even a need to mention Kise) and thus, he is inclined to make up for it with a great deal of hard work. Sometimes, it's easier to concentrate without his eccentric teammates by his side, and since it's rare that he's alone, Kasamatsu fully intends to take the opportunity to train hard. He jumps - muscles tensed, feet bent - and feels the ball leave his fingertips as he hurls it in the direction of the basketball hoop.<p>

_One_. Kasamatsu starts counting his shots, and briefly thinks back to the appearance of Kise in Kaijou's basketball team. _Two_. He remembers the slight envy that came when he first witnessed the former Generation of Miracle defeat the second-years on a one-on-one, himself included when he had to gauge the newcomer's skills and place him accordingly in the team.

_Three_. Despite his mental preparation, the frustration he tasted back then, when Kise had dunked on top of him, was still notably bitter. _Four_. Kasamatsu knew he was never going to surpass the blonde - coming close to him was already a feat - even though he has devoted much of his life to training for basketball, fueled by the passion he held for the sport.

_Five_. Even so, there were times when the pressure and stress of being an elite school's basketball team captain became all too evident. He had to lead the team to victory and had to shoulder their lost. He had to put up with the taunts and whispers that followed him whenever he made a mistake. _Six_-

Well, he's not completely alone now. Kasamatsu can feel a pair of eyes staring at him, and his first guess is, of course, the loudmouthed blonde that is undeniably his closest friend as of late (not that he has gotten as far as to admitting it outloud though).

If not Kise, then Moriyama. If not, Hayakawa or Kobori. That line of thought is why Kasamatsu is completely taken aback when it's a _girl_ that's staring at him.

He wouldn't have called it horror- but, the closest thing to how he currently felt was probably so. The girl is fairly normal looking, with brown hair tied into a high ponytail - a tad messy - and matching brown eyes that were just a shade darker. She's sitting at a bench situated near him, at an uncomfortably close range, and Kasamatsu proceeds to stare at her in almost comically stunned surprise. His inability to communicate with the opposite gender is legendary, and Kasamatsu can only be thankful that none of his teammates are there to witness that particular trait now.

"You're not going to practice anymore?" The girl asks. Something akin to disappointment registers in her dark brown eyes at Kasamatsu's pause.

"It's- Er... Ah. Never mind." Giving up, Kaijou's captain turns away, unable to maintain eye contact with the strange newcomer, and hastily hurls the basketball at the hoop. The distraction has had a toll on him though - the basketball hits the rim of the hoop, and while it falls in anyway, Kasamatsu can feel his concentration deviating slightly.

"You're not very talented at basketball." The brunette comments matter-of-factly. A vein seems to pop in Kasamatsu's head at her harsh words - mainly because he is already well aware of that and that he does not need a random girl whom he has just met to tell him so. He briefly wonders if she is a second-year, or maybe even Kise's age, because such insolence would usually hail from a younger brat that did not know their place.

"But," The girl stands up. "You're a really hard worker, Captain-san," Kasamatsu feels a slight jolt of surprise that she is aware of his title. "It was inspiring, watching you practice. Here's something for your hard work. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Her words delivered with that calm and honest air she posseses, the girl steps towards Kasamatsu - who is quite tempted to step back, and thrusts him a plastic bag - before turning away and disappearing from the training hall. Kasamatsu watches her receding figure, still trying to recover from his surprise.

When the girl finally leaves, he sighs, frowning. First, she is straightforward to the point of bordering on being rude, and next, she's politely apologetic towards him for interrupting his practice - not that what she said is untrue, of course.

"Girls are weird…" Kasamatsu grumbles to himself, wondering how Kise manages to handle all the fangirls that swarm towards him whenever he appears in school. Realising he's still holding onto the plastic bag deposited in his hands, Kasamatsu glimpses through it, out of curiosity.

He is once again surprised, though this time more pleasantly so, to find an energy drink - his favorite brand, at that - along with a pale blue towel that is neatly folded for use. Kasamatsu is somewhat thankful, if not because he has forgotten to place one in his bag today.

Deciding a break would be imminent, he settles himself on the wooden bench the girl has occupied earlier with the towel slung around his neck, downing the energy drink absent-mindedly. It's already six, and, deciding he would stay for a few hours more, Kasamatsu readies himself for yet another bout of rigorous training. He ruffles his hair with the towel one last time before pulling it off him and placing it on the bench - but not before he catches sight of a name sewed delicately to the hem of the pale blue fabric.

_Yamashita Akari. _

* * *

><p>Yamashita Akari wants to give up.<p>

It's humiliating, she thinks, considering that she's already a third-year, but the newly arrived first-years are allowed to participate in far more dance competitions than she has ever been chanced upon. It's the same for the second-years as well. But nothing can be done. Akari would be the first to admit that, as the worst dancer in school, her juniors who have learnt ballet and what-not ever since their elementary school days were far superior dancers compared to her.

There are merely a handful of third-year dancers left, considering how suffocating it was when the horde of talented newcomers, both first and second-years, joined Kaijou's Dance Team - and it is to the point that most of them have quit over time when there was no longer any chance for them to participate in competitions or concerts. Only eight third-years remain now, not including Akari herself, and _they_ have already long given up on hope of participating in anything important, when the juniors were clearly better than they were. Akari is disappointed in how dance practice has become synonymous to gossiping for her peers, given the way they chat whenever the instructor is not looking. She's equally disgruntled at how they fail to show any tangible interest in dance after abandoning it with such ease - even at the prospect that they have far more potential than she would ever have.

"Disgraceful," She mutters, hoisting her bag closer to herself as she marches home alone. Dance practice has ended half an hour ago. All of the third-years have already rushed back while she has stayed behind, again, in order to practice the new choreography delivered effortlessly by the instructor. Akari sighs, hoping she has not left anything behind. The teacher-in-charge was none too pleased at how late she had stayed, since she, herself, had been given the responsibility of locking up the dance studio after everyone has left. Akari could understand her impatience, but what she shows displeasure at is how the teacher is all smiles when urging the first-years to leave - something she suspects is due to the fact that they are the particularly talented few who are mainly responsible for the shining golden trophies in the principal's office.

_Oh well._ Akari's footsteps slow. It's not like there will be anyone at home, and there is certainly nobody by her side now to accompany her back - that person has long casted aside their friendship at the same time she lost her interest in dancing.

"Even though she's obviously much more talented than me..." Akari mumbles balefully, and she wonders what purpose it is for her to still stay on the dance team. Perhaps, given her sorely lacking skills, it is undeniably better for her to give up on dancing, after all-

Akari nearly drops her bag, when she jolts back to reality upon hearing the rhythmic beat of a basketball being dribbled. She frowns, because she is quite sure there is no basketball practice today - she's heard the announcement earlier. Out of curiosity, and a lingering reluctance to return home, Akari ends up looking into the vast hall.

What she sees captivates her.

The captain of Kaijou High's Basketball Team is practicing, alone, hurling basketball after basketball into the hoop with smooth, fluid actions. It is not only the perfection of his moves that attract her attention, but the signs of gnawing fatigue on his legs. Kaijou has had a practice match with a neighboring school today - Akari is pretty sure it has been a victory, since practice has been cancelled - and it surprises her that there is someone as hardworking as to stay behind, despite the success, in order to practice even more. As a student council member, she's pretty certain that the match has gone well, based on the wisps of information that flit around her peers, and that makes her think the basketball captain's devotion is definitely admirable.

Yukio Kasamatsu was his name, Akari recalls. He's not very talented, words say, but he makes it up with his hard work and determined effort. Akari racks her mind for more information, and recalls someone who mentioned that his endeavor has led him to be one of the best players in the league - second only to the Generation of Miracles and the like (Being Vice-President of Kaijou's Student Council is extremely beneficial when such information comes with the position).

In the midst of her thoughts, she somehow ends up trailing nearer to the scene. Akari gives a start, having not been aware where her tired legs were taking her. She panics slightly, since socialising has never been her strongest suit, but something within her wants to watch the ongoing scene a little more. Rummaging through her bag, Akari produces the plastic bag containing her favorite refreshment and extra towel out, both of which were originally meant for her, but which she thinks Kasamatsu needs more.

It is rather pretentious of her to believe that he would accept the bag - especially when Akari comments aloud what's on her mind - it being that she believes Kaijou's captain has very limited talent in basketball. But as embarrassing and awkward as the exchange is, a part of Akari wants to offer her one-sided gratitude towards Kasamatsu, for while it is entirely unintentional on his part, seeing the hard work and effort he has devoted to improving himself serves as a reminder to Akari too - that since she is a talentless dancer with no prior background in dance to help her, she should practice even more to make up for it.

After the apology, her exit is swift, with the intention to leave before the situation can get any more uncomfortable-

But a small part of her does feel a bit gratified when she throws one last glimpse towards the training captain, and sees him tousling his hair gently with the towel she has given him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kobori… Do you know who Yamashita Akari is?" Kasamatsu asks, trying to hide the slight edge of nervousness in his voice. He already expects the surprised look Kobori offers him in reply, but the answer he is given comes as a revelation - "Of course I know her. She's the Vice-President of Kaijou's Student Council." The statement catches Kasamatsu slightly off guard, since not only did his prediction that the girl is younger than him turn out incorrect, she is even in the same year as him - in the class situated right beside his, in fact.

"What's this? Is Kasamatsu-senpai looking for a girl-" Kise is cut off when Kasamatsu delivers a well-aimed punch to his sides, leaving the blonde clutching his ribs in pain. The last thing the captain wants is to make a big fuss out of returning the towel back to the girl, and he is quite readily convinced that Kise, and Moriyama, on a belated note, are highly likely to misread the action.

"It's nothing," He barks sharply, and nothing more about Yamashita Akari is mentioned when the four of them split up for their respective classrooms. When break rolls by, though, a considerably less-confident Kasamatsu fiddles with the plastic bag he holds in his hands, feeling at a loss as to how to pass it to the girl (The fact that she is Kaijou's Student Council Vice-President still has yet to sink into his knowledge). If he had known how troublesome it would be, Kasamatsu would have avoided accepting the towel and drink in the first place. But with the consideration that Moriyama and Kobori will be approaching him to have lunch together soon, he strengthens his resolve and slips into the next class, steel blue eyes searching for the russet-haired girl from the day before. Finally, Kasamatsu locates Akari at the corner of the class, her eyebrows creased with her head bent over a piece of work.

"Y - Yamashita-_san_?" Kasamatsu adds the formal suffix on for better measure when he gingerly approaches the concentrating girl, even though such formal words sounds awkward on his tongue. Seeing her in such a state makes approaching her even more difficult, in his opinion, but he is keen on getting rid of the complication as soon as possible. A part of Kasamatsu feels guilty for deeming the return of the girl's towel as a problem, since it is partially her token and words that have managed to keep him going during his lone practice, but his thoughts are stopped abruptly when Akari looks up at him.

Her dark brown eyes are blank for a while, until a light of recognition sets in.

"Ah, you're Captain-san." She looks a little surprised, and on a closer note, embarrassed - there is a subtle blush coloring her cheeks - which makes Kasamatsu feel all the more uncomfortable. But Akari gives a small smile, nevertheless, and asks for the reason behind his visit.

"Is it about my interruption?" Akari asks, her expression sobering a little. "I am truly sorry to have bothered you - I…" She hesitates a little. "It's just that, I was on the verge of giving up, but when I saw you…" Her eyes grow a little distant, and Kasamatsu fidgets uncomfortably, trying to avoid her gaze as well as the weight of her words. Despite his concealment, he can feel his nervousness rising - what was he supposed to say to something that he couldn't even make sense of? Thankfully, Akari snaps out of her trance quite promptly, and Kasamatsu takes the opportunity to hand the plastic bag to her.

"H- Here. Thanks for yesterday. Washed it." He mumbles, inwardly cursing his inability to due with girls - which makes him wish for the umpteenth time that the situation was not quite so awkward.

"Oh, you're welcome," A surprised, but genuine, smile lights up her features, and Kasamatsu can feel his face flushing. "Are you practicing again later?"

"Yea… Everyone on the team will be." He pauses abruptly, running a hand through his spiked dark hair awkwardly. "If you want… You can come to watch again." What is he thinking? Hadn't he decided that _this_ should spell the end of their brief interaction? Kasamatsu almost hopes that Akari would turn down the invitation, but the subtle smile that creeps up on her face makes a chance of rejection seem rather unlikely.

"Really?" Another genuine smile on her face, accompanied with some sort of light in her eyes, makes him feel guilty for his hope for a refusal. "I have some duties to attend to, but I'll come if I can. Arigato (1), Kasamatsu-san." Gathering up her pile of books, she leaves in a flash, and Kasamatsu opts to stay behind a little until she has completely faded from his view.

He heaves a heavy sigh, ignoring the strange looks some of the other students shoot him.

Kasamatsu can only hope the exchange later will not be as awkward as the one yesterday, or even the one that has just occurred (He does not think things can possibly go any more awkward than that). The only consolation he can give himself now is that his teammates will be there, though the looming possibility that he will be making a fool of himself in front of them due to a girl's simple presence immediately sours it.

* * *

><p>'Who's that? Another one of Kise's fangirls?" Moriyama's demand is voiced when a lone figure with dark brown hair makes an appearance in the training hall. Basketball practice has already ended half an hour ago, and the hall is empty with the exception of the first-stringer's presence - Kobori, Moriyama, Kise, Hayakawa and Kasamatsu himself. Yet, it is still late enough to be nearing the ending minutes of their personal basketball practice. Kasamatsu had been convinced that Akari would not be making an appearance after the first two hours had passed, and had been equally relieved at that. But the familiar head of russet brown hair proves him otherwise. Immediately, he can feel himself stiffen, as if a mental reminder that any situation between himself and the girl is particularly awkward.<p>

"She's… Ah, I invited her." Kasamatsu admits, albeit, in a slightly reluctant tone. Immediately, he is met with four pairs of widened eyes - Kise's in particular - and Kasamatsu can feel his agitation rising.

"Do you all have a problem with that!?" He snaps sharply, and while the surprise they exude do not fade, the mildly accusatory stares are instantly dropped.

"But Kasamatsu-senpai, who is she?" Kise asks, unable to contain his curiosity. Since Kasamatsu has always been the most outspoken regarding the presence of Kise's fangirls during their matches, he supposes an explanation is inevitable.

"She's Yamashita Akari. S- She seems to enjoy watching basketball, and I kinda owed her a favor, so I invited her," Kasamatsu clarifies, deciding to avoid any mention of their coincidental meeting the day before.

"She's rather cute," Moriyama announces, a ridiculously pleased look on his face. The particular sparkle in his eyes seem to reinforce his obvious train of thought - that he is already scouring his mind for pickup lines to use. Unfortunately, that is put to an abrupt end when Kasamatsu hurls a basketball at his head.

"Concentrate, Moriyama!" He barks. "Since there's an audience watching, no matter how small, we shouldn't disappoint them!" His iron-clad words are effective in directing the team's attention back to practice, though Moriyama still throws one last look at the seated figure before he dashes across the court. This is followed by an hour or so of rigorous training until even Kasamatsu himself is weary and somewhat fatigued, since the basketball practice earlier has been especially draining in light of the new exercises coach has set. Kasamatsu heads for the bench nearest to the court, where he has placed his belongings, unheeding of the groans that his teammates' emit when they try to do the same despite their aching muscles.

"Otsukaresama (2)." Kasamatsu pauses, startled, when someone addresses him politely. The 'someone' quite promptly turns out to be Akari, who is greeting him with yet another energy drink.

"Ah i- it's okay, y- you needn't have to," He stammers, feeling the familiar flush creep up his neck. The feeling of Kise's amused grin on him is almost physical.

"It's a thank you for today." Akari informs him straightforwardly. "And an apology, for yesterday. I bought some for the team, could you give it to them for me?" It's not like he can refuse when Akari has already turned away to pick up the plastic bag stowed under the bench. He almost feels somewhat chagrined at how his words always fall on deaf ears in her case, but the cool drink he downs is welcomed to his scratchy throat.

"Wow, you brought drinks!" Kise cheers, right hand already reaching out for one of the cans Akari is currently holding. The latter smiles, though there is something guarded about it, and hands Kise a drink as well. After popping it open and emptying a quarter of its contents, Kise stands back for a better appraisal of Akari.

"Yamashita Akari… Ah, you're the one Kasamatsu-senpai was-" A stomp on his foot halts his speech this time. Akari blinks - but before she has time to ponder about it, the team is crowding around her in their eagerness to learn more about the newcomer (The fact that she is a girl is a mystery in itself) that Kasamatsu has invited.

"I'm Hayakawa!" The second-year introduces himself loudly.

"You're the Vice President of Kaijou's Student Council, eh? It's a pity I didn't get to meet you sooner," Moriyama cuts in, beaming. Akari's only reply is a shy smile, and that is when Kasamatsu realises as straightforward as she may be when addressing others - him in particular, for some reason, socialising is not one of her strongest suits. He wonders if it extends to everyone in general (again, with the exception of him) or merely the opposite gender, though if it were the latter case, she is certainly better than him at handling it.

"Hurry up and get changed, it's getting late!" Kasamatsu interrupts impatiently, jabbing a finger in the direction of the changing rooms. He hopes his words manages to dispel the crowd surrounding Akari, but Moriyama does not seem like he is backing off anytime soon.

"Ah, it _is_ late. Going home at such a time is dangerous for a pretty girl like you. Why don't I walk you home?" Moriyama offers, a playful wink sent the said girl's way.

"I- it's okay-" Akari protests, but Moriyama is unusually insistent, though perhaps it is not really uncharacteristic of him when considering his nature with girls. Kasamatsu does not think it is fair pawning Akari off with someone as flirtatious as Moriyama, even though such a move would probably scare (or scar) her enough to prevent her from popping up in basketball practice again - which may or may not put a stop to whatever misunderstandings his teammates may perceive of their relationship. But Kasamatsu finds himself unable to do so, largely due to the fact that leaving Kaijou's Student Council's Vice-president with a bad impression of the basketball team is likely to be a poor act.

"I'll walk her home instead, Moriyama. You better hurry up and get changed or someone will be here to kick us out again." When this draws confused (suggestive, in Kise's case) gazes from his teammates' eyes, Kasamatsu finds an irate need to explain his actions. "I'm not leaving her with an idiot womaniser like Moriyama - I don't want the Student Council to slash the basketball club's budget again"

"Is that the only reason you're walking her home?" Kise actually sounds disappointed.

"…!" Kasamatsu does not know what to say to that, for any answer will either contradict his claims or offend Akari. Also, it is not like he is purely doing it to get into the Student Council's good graces. When put that way, Kasamatsu feels the heavy weight of guilt on his shoulders again - especially since he has never really considered Akari's individual well-being first.

Unexpectedly, she becomes the solution to the problem when she pipes up - "Daijobu (3). I live near Kasamatsu-san so he can walk me home. I'll wait for you outside the school gates." The last line is directed at the captain, who is slightly taken aback at how she has taken charge of the situation. Without a backward glance, Akari pivots away and exits the training hall - leaving a few rather dumbfounded members of the basketball team behind.

Once she leaves, however, Kasamatsu is the first to move and makes his way to the changing rooms, hoping that Kise will not comment on the situation. He hears footsteps behind him and assumes the other members are leaving too. Certainly, one of them appears to be Kise, who emerges by his side - beaming brightly despite the exhaustion written across his face.

"I didn't know you had a _girlfriend_, Ka-" His sentences are getting shorter and shorter right before Kasamatsu cuts him off - this time with an elbow jammed into his ribs.

"She's not my girlfriend." Kasamatsu hisses audibly. But even _he_ has to admit that such words sound empty when he is supposed to walk the girl home - in the dark - after she has lent him her towel and he has invited her to watch him play basketball.

He takes back the belief that things between him and Akari cannot possibly get more awkward than their interaction in the morning.

* * *

><p>(1) Arigato - Japanese for "Thank you".<p>

(2) Otsukaresama - Roughly translated to "Good job for your hard work".

(3) Daijobu - "It's alright" in this case.

I'm sorry that the end seems a little anti-climatic or sudden; next chapter, a little more about Akari's background will be revealed to Kasamatsu, and more of her involvement with dance will be shown as well. May or may not be written in Akari's POV, as this chapter became entirely in Kasamatsu's eyes. Hope readers have enjoyed and please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Sorry for the later than usual upload- my kid cousin is staying with me as of recent, so I didn't have as much time to write. But to those who are still staying with the story, thank you, and please read and review! You can clearly see that Kasamatsu is Akari's inspiration for her resolution. As such, if you do review, please do include if you think I should change my story title to 'Inspiration' or let it remain as 'Resolution'. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>While the night is silent and calm, there is a slightly tensed air permeating the duo heading home. Kasamatsu walks with his bag slung over his shoulder in its usual carefree manner, though there is nothing particularly carefree about the worried expression on his face. Akari strolls beside him with her dainty fingers clasped firmly across her bag, her expression apathetic and unreadable. The weight of Kasamatsu's earlier words seem to linger between them like a smothering wall.<p>

"I - I'm sorry for what I said before." Kasamatsu mumbles hastily, when the silence becomes too suffocating for him to take. "I didn't mean that I was only walking you home cos I didn't want Moriyama to offend someone from the Student Council, it-" His thoughts are jumbled and his sentences are incoherent, but Akari seems to have picked up the sincerely apologetic emotion behind his words anyway, since she silences him with a calm smile.

"As I've said before, daijobu. I wasn't too keen on walking home with Moriyama-san anyway." She looks a little guilty admitting so. On the other hand, Kasamatsu is profoundly relieved at her words, and even more so when he finds out their homes are situated in the same direction - a lucky coincidence, he thinks. The atmosphere between them is no longer as awkward as it has been before, and Kasamatsu feels slightly more relaxed, for the first time since he has met Akari.

"What… What club activities are you involved in? Sports?" He finds himself making conversation to clear the silence between them. But now, it is no longer done due to any obligation to pacify her, but more to satisfy his mild curiosity regarding the girl.

"Definitely not sports. I can't play any sport to save my life." Akari seems unusually embarrassed about her lack of stamina and skill in sports - the prominent blush coloring her cheeks makes Kasamatsu's heart skip an extra beat for some reason.

"I'm a dancer."

A dancer? Kasamatsu blinks in surprise, for the last thing he expects someone as formal as Akari to be is a dancer. While he has never been one for stereotypes, the news does come as somewhat of a revelation to him.

"Ballet?" It might not be so surprising if she picks a dance as austere as ballet, but Akari shakes her head and corrects him instead - "Hip-hop." Kasamatsu is a little perplexed at how she somehow defies all his initial impressions of her, though the fact that he is resorting to stereotyping her draws himself an inward chiding. Granted, he cannot imagine Akari dancing or doing anything similar to Kise, when the latter visits the arcade for its dance games. He supposes his expression must have been distinctly confused because Akari breaks out into soft laughter after looking at him.

"People always do that - they never believe I'm a hip-hop dancer. It's a little fun sometimes, when I prove them wrong." Despite her amused words, Akari seems to give off a slightly sad countenance as if the disbelief is mildly hurtful. The wistful look in her eyes makes Kasamatsu fervently wish that she would stop making him feel needlessly guilty. Thankfully, Akari brightens up when she elaborates on her involvement with Kaijou's dance team.

"We're taught a few different genres by the dance instructor - Ballet, Contemporary and Hip-hop. Hip-hop dancing is my favorite, because it's fast-paced and exciting." Now, the pensive note in her dark brown eyes is replaced by a spark that Kasamatsu has never seen before. But he recognises the passion in her voice, for it is in himself too, in the case of basketball. There is something unusually refreshing about meeting someone similar to him, in terms of their personal dedication towards something - in this situation, their respective club activities.

Kasamatsu finds himself with an uncharacteristic smile as he watches Akari plunge on about dance.

* * *

><p>"I'm one of the oldest members in the team, but I'm also the weakest." She is surprised at the lack of bitterness in her tone thereof following her confession - but perhaps, after so long, she has already accepted that conclusion. Akari ends up omitting the quitting of her peers, for as much as she is disgusted with their weakness, she does not want others to have a bad impression of Kaijou's dance team. "Sensei never picked me for competitions, and when we had performances, I was always stuck at the back. It's been continuing on for more than a year now. Because of that, I was ready to give up on dancing despire all the hard work I poured in." Akari pauses.<p>

"But then, I saw you, Kasamatsu-san." Hearing his name at the tip of her tongue seems to add to the heat on his face.

"It was during your lone basketball practice. You weren't particularly talented at basketball, but you made up for your lack of talent with your hard work. You were a strong and resolute leader who lead your team well, and for that, I really respected you. Seeing such effort coming from you was refreshing, in a way. It inspired me to continue - for it reminded me that since I am not a talented dancer, I should work harder and practice even more to make up for it." Admitting her vast admiration for Kasamatsu is strangely reliving - at least for Akari herself, anyway. It seems to have an opposite effect on Kaijou's captain. Indeed, Kasamatsu's facade becomes notably flustered at her words of praise, but Akari thinks she can catch a slightly gratified note in his eyes.

"W-why did you choose dance anyway?" A small part of Akari feels foolishly pleased at the genuine curiosity in Kasamatsu's tone.

"I didn't have any background in dance, prior joining Kaijou. Oka-san (1) made me join dance because the other club activities were either too time consuming or not suitable for me. I suppose I got in out of luck, because not many people wanted to join it back then. But even though I didn't join out of my free will, I started to love dancing. It's fun, moving your body to the beat of the music. It makes me forget my problems and worries."

"I got in from luck. That's why I told myself I'd earn my right to stay by working hard and becoming one of the best dancers," Akari tags on the last part recklessly. She is almost ashamed of herself for admitting such brash and outright claims, especially when it is already long known that she is far from being the team's best dancer. Certainly, she hears a brief chuckle from Kasamatsu - an unusual sign of amusement - and flushes pink.

"I used to think that too."

"Eh?"

"I used to tell myself I'd be Kaijou's best basketball player too. For a while, it did seem the case. I was the one who stayed the latest and worked the hardest; but after some time, I realised I lacked talent. I could only be the best an ordinary man could be." Kasamatsu looks a little embarrassed about sharing part of his history now - he runs a hand through his spiked hair uneasily.

"My captain - he's already graduated now - inspired me to continue as well, nevertheless. He promised that Kaijou would win Interhigh together. But during the match, I made a miss pass, and the opponents ended up winning. We got eliminated in the preliminaries that way." His voice sounds mildly hollow at the revelation of his mistake, but his next words seem to cement both his and Akari's resolutions.

"I wanted to quit basketball. But old ma- Coach Takeuchi," He corrects himself, as if remembering he should be more respectful when referring to Kaijou's coach in the presence of others, "Made me captain. That's why I've decided. To prove my resolution and motivation as a captain, Kaijou will win the Interhigh this year!" Following the certainty of his resolve, Kasamatsu's confidence seems to dissipate rather comically, for he immediately turns his head away from Akari to avoid eye contact with the former. Akari has to stifle a laugh at that - at first glance, she would never have taken Kaijou's strong and driven captain to be so poor when communicating with girls.

It is an almost endearing trait of his, Akari thinks.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Kasamatsu gets over his embarrassment rather quickly this time round. It is in time too, for they are swiftly reaching Akari's home.<p>

"We've reached my apartment." Akari informs, mid-walk. She turns to the relatively tall building on her right.

"Ah... Sayonara (2) then," Kasamatsu mumbles, both slightly disappointed and relieved at her departure.

"Arigato, Kasamatsu-kun. Have a good night!" The bright smile on her face causes his own to turn several shades of red.

"G-good night!" As Kasamatsu continues his voyage home alone - not that there is much of a distance left since he lives only a few blocks away from Akari - he can't help but wonder if they can be classified as _friends_ now.

* * *

><p>(1) Oka-san - 'Mother' in Japanese.<br>(2) Sayonara - 'Goodbye' in Japanese.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I apologise if you guys found the development between Kasamatsu and Akari a little slow, but I am a writer that likes to clearly show the transition in relationships, so please bear with me for a bit. Probably, things between them will pick up speed from here on. I hope this chapter shed some light on Akari; I don't want her to end up being a poorly developed character or, as some would term it, a 'Mary-Sue'.This was mildly inspired by my P.E class, and I hope readers enjoy. Follow for more updates, and please review!**

* * *

><p>"Class B, you'll be joining Classes A, C and D for P.E today," The teacher announces, a clipboard in his large hand as he surveys the class stoutly. "We'll be trying out the basics of basketball today."<p>

Basketball? Instinctively, Kasamatsu perks up. He has never been particularly interested in the other sports taught in P.E lessons before, but basketball is a different story. Another variable that brightens this prospect is the fact that he will likely see Kobori and Moriyama as well, since both of their classes will be merging with his for the lesson today.

And Akari. The last thought sobers him a little. He has not seen her since last night, and it is only now that he realises both Kobori and Moriyama will be brimming with curiosity about the previous night's events (Kise will be too, but he is not in either of their classes, seeing as he was a first-year).

There is no time to ponder on that now. The teacher calls out a few instructions and within a few minutes, the four classes are gathered at the spacious school gym used for basketball practice. More words are distributed, this time to split into groups of four. Kasamatsu automatically makes a beeline for Kobori and Moriyama, who are already heading in his direction. Their fourth member is a quiet boy who is apparently a companion of Kobori's. With their team completed, the four boys shuffle to the sidelines for further instructions to be dished out. It is then that Moriyama approaches Kasamatsu with a fervent gleam in his eyes.

"Well? How did it go?" He demands impatiently. Kobori shoots him a mildly exasperated look, but the latter's curiosity evidently overpowers his loyalty towards Kasamatsu's privacy, because his eyes rivet towards him too.

"How did what go?"

"You walking Akari-chan home-"

"Nothing! We're-" Kasamatsu hesitates, wondering if it is appropriate to call them such, but decides to anyway. "We're just friends."

"I have to admit, it is the first time you've ever shown interest in a girl." Kobori puts in.

"Not you too," Kasamatsu groans in exasperation. It is only because they are in the same year as him that they are saved from similar treatment to Kise. "And I'm not _interested_ in her!"

"So you say," Moriyama whispers it loud enough for him to hear. But before anything else can be said, the teacher is already calling for attention.

"There will be a mini basketball competition and you will be assigned opposing teams. At the end of the session, the top two teams will have a friendly match together. Start!"

* * *

><p>Needless to say, they bulldoze everyone in their way. Kasamatsu has an inkling that the teacher found it unfair for three basketball regulars to be on the same team. But as he makes no comment on it and merely purses his lips piously, Kasamatsu chooses to ignore it.<p>

"Now, we have Kasamatsu's team versus Yamashita's team." Following the last ten minutes of the lesson, Kasamatsu finds himself facing a tired looking Akari, her forehead dotted with sweat and her russet coloured ponytail loose. She gives no inclination of the gentle and mild mannered girl from before, and merely awards Kasamatsu a stoic nod before the start of the match.

Kasamatsu finds himself surprised at Akari's change in behavior, but he cannot say the competitive side to him does not welcome it. Still, he thinks the results of the match are already decided. Akari's team consisted of another girl and two boys, none of which Kasamatsu recognises to be particularly good at sports in general - except for the fairly tall boy named Takano Hikaru, Kobori informs him. Kasamatsu supposes they must possess at least some skill to come all the way here (Though he doubts the other teams put up much of a challenge - certainly not to _him_ anyway) but he also does not think they will be good enough to match up to the combined efforts of him, Moriyama, and Kobori.

The shrill sound of the whistle tears through the air. Kobori wins the tipoff against Takano and passes to Moriyama, who promptly scores. Despite the game being largely one-sided, Akari does not back down in light of the widening point gap. She is unusually good in defending, if only because her determination attributes to that.

Though, the same could not be said for her shooting. Kasamatsu already knows she will miss even as she hurls the ball at the hoop with all her might. After a consecutive three failures, Akari ends up passing the ball to Takano instead whenever it is in her possession. But the frustrated look on her face does not go unnoticed by Kasamatsu.

* * *

><p>Akari pants hard, as she lunges out to steal the ball. It fails, however, and it travels readily into Kobori's outstretched hands. Frustrated, she ends up moving to mark Kasamatsu, guessing that the tall basketball regular will most likely pass the ball to his captain. She has already known victory is impossible against such skilled and experienced players, but that does not mean she is not going to do her best.<p>

Akari gives a wry smile. That trait of hers - to do her best in whatever task she is set or given - is the reason behind her lack of friends. They've confessed they simply could not stomach the intensity of her personality. Akari has tried to change that, but it has proven to be futile - It is a fundamental part of her personality, after all. She has ended up accepting that she is too zealous and uptight for others, and that is something she cannot change (She's tried) even if it makes her lonely-

Her train of thought is cut off when Kasamatsu simultaneously collides into her. Everything happens too fast - He's crashed into her, the rhythmic dribble of the basketball is cut off, and she is falling backwards in a slow and drugged pace, tentatively suspended in the air before gravity pulls her down. The next thing she knows, they have collided into the hard wooden floor of the school gym and it _hurts_.

Akari opens her eyes and finds herself nose to nose with Kasamatsu. Her mind is a foggy haze of pain, and the only thing she can register, besides her anger at her daydreaming, is that his eyes are a cool shade of steel blue.

"S- sumimasen (1). Daijobu desu ka?" Kasamatsu hastily raises himself off her, even though a good part of him is still resting against her.

"Mm," Akari grunts, attempting to shift herself. It doesn't work, with Kasamatsu's solid weight on top of her. It takes another second for her to realise that they are in an uncomfortably compromising situation - the warmth of his body atop her's, the red tint to his face. The awkwardness lingers for a few heavy seconds.

"Ah-" Kasamatsu seems to realise it too. He extracts himself from her at an even faster speed than before, the red tint on his face morphing into complete crimson. Whispers and cat calls are starting to surface, but they are interrupted by the familiar scream of the teacher's whistle. The match has ended, and without bothering to look at the scores (27 - 5), the students start to head in the direction of the changing rooms, though some of them still shoot curious looks back at the scene.

"I- I'm really s- s- sorry," Kasamatsu stammers again, the blush on his face still prominent. Akari can feel her own face heating up too, but she manages a soft "It's okay", before moving away to help the teacher keep the equipment - if only to dispel the embarrassment of the situation.

* * *

><p>When everything is more or less kept, with the sole exception of the basketball left behind when Kasamatsu crashed into her, Akari automatically moves to pick it up.<p>

The basketball is an awkward weight in her small hands, and the memory of her inability to shoot prompts a frown on her face. Akari can feel the familiar frustration rising in the pit of her stomach. While she has never been one for sports, there is no mistaking the satisfaction of making a successful goal - something she does not have the luxury of, given her poor shooting abilities. Nevertheless, she bends her knees slightly and raises the ball up on the tips of her fingers, determined to try again.

"You'll never make it like that."

The sudden voice surprises her so much that she drops the basketball. It rolls to the feet of Kasamatsu, the person who has delivered the straightforward words.

"What makes you say that?" Akari asks evenly, though the crease on her forehead showed her annoyance. Kasamatsu sighs (Akari wonders if she's really _that_ bad) and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"W- well, you're too _stiff_." Once the words leave his mouth, Akari freezes. How many times has she heard her dance instructor say that, with the prominently condescending look in her eyes and the discontented drip of her mouth? The unspoken words tagged to the end of her sentence has always lingered after that. _"And you're not good enough."_ Only this time, those words are said by the very person who has inspired her, and while Akari accepts that Kasamasu knows best, a part of her feels undeniably _hollow_.

While she is deep in thought, silently angry with herself for being so weak in the face of criticism, Kasamatsu has moved behind her.

"L- Like this..." He places each hand on Akari's shoulders and moves them slightly. The warmth of his grip almost makes her flinch, but Akari obediently follows suit as Kasamatsu instructs her on the correct position of her feet and arms. "Now shoot."

Akari jumps, and as the ball leaves her fingers, it arcs into the basketball hoop and lands below it with a satisfying thud. Akari's eyes widen.

"I- I made it!" The surprise in her voice is audible.

"Of course you did. You could do it with the right training, since you already have the potential." Kasamatsu's comment makes her turn to stare at him. The warmth of his words stay in her heart, a comforting weight that makes up for his harsher ones before. There is something gratifying in the way he has believed she would succeed - he does not even sound surprised that she has made the shot. Whether this attributes to the fact that he was the one who instructed her or not does not change the fact that he must have had trusted her in the very least, Akari thinks.

"Arigato." Without thinking, Akari steps forward and throws her arms around Kasamatsu. Belatedly realising the intimacy of her hug, she steps back hastily and dips her head into a formal bow. She can already hear Kasamatsu stammering that she need not be so thankful, but nonetheless, the beam on her face does not fade.

* * *

><p>I really had fun writing Akari in this chapter~ The words flowed smoothly. Apologies if Moriyama and Kobori verge OOC in this chapter, though they seem rather flamboyant and serious respectively in the canon. I've placed unusual emphasis on Takano Hikaru, by specifically giving him a name and all, but rest assured, he will most likely appear once more in future chapters. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!<p>

(1) Sumimasen - 'Excuse me' in Japanese.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for not updating sooner - I've been trying to accumulate as many chapters as possible as I will be taking my school exams in about a week's time. I hope Kasamatsu does not border too OOC when he shows discomfort about the rumours. He currently sees Akari as a friend (I like to develop things before romance sets in. But next chapter their relationship mile stone will make a decent jump), though he also does start to pay more attention to their relationship. **

**I've gotten used to writing present tense because of my past works, and as it was partially inspired by a superb fanfiction writer known as juungi, I am trying to imitate her writing style. However, I may try to add my touch to it from time to time to make things simpler ****- and since it is my first KnB X Oc one, I am actually quite nervous and worried about it. Thank you very much to EllieXDreams, whose sweet reviews have really encouraged me to continue. Do follow for more updates if you are interested and have not already done so, and please read and review! hope this chapter and its future works do not disappoint!**

* * *

><p>Time trickles on steadily, and in a flash, two weeks have passed. In the midst of basketball and school, Akari slowly becomes part of Kasamatsu's life. She is almost synonymous to Kaijou's Basketball Team Manager now, though she is present mostly at the first-stringers' personal practice, since her extra responsibilities clashed with regular basketball practice.<p>

Kasamatsu finds themselves growing closer, if only because she, besides Kobori, is one of the most level-headed people he knows. But above all that, Akari is someone he trusts to hear him out, and someone he trusts for an important opinion. He tells her about their practice match with Seirin and how he is secret relieved that they lost, since it has erased any complacency lingering from Kise's arrival previously. Akari always listens attentively - far more than she ever confides in him. This observation makes Kasamatsu wonder if she does not trust him enough. Occasionally, however, Akari does tell him of how her dance practice goes, though she admits it largely consisted of getting told off by the instructor.

Kasamatsu has never been one to confide in others - Moriyama is out of question, and so is the enthusiastic Hayakawa. It is only an occasional happening for Kobori. And Kise, despite being the member who is his closest friend, simply could not understand certain things - things such as doing your best and still not being good enough for something.

Kasamatsu has never found a need to confide in others. It is not his forte to show any emotion besides a serious mask. It is far easier to keep it within himself, even when that particular emotion is something as bitter as making a miss pass and being the reason your team lost Interhigh. It had been an almost unbearable struggle back then, being too isolated to seek any reprieve from his crushing guilt - and he has come dangerously close to quitting something he loved.

But somehow, Akari has unconsciously changed that. Kasamatsu is not especially concerned if having a confidant will impact his school life in any particular way, but he is thankful to Akari, nevertheless, for the help she gives and the patience she offers.

It is not like Kasamatsu specifically visits the student council room daily after the basketball game, just as Moriyama has ridiculously interpreted. He just happens to be passing by when heading down to the school cafeteria. And more often than not, Akari will be there, in a state busy enough to warrant help from him. They are mostly simple tasks - Carrying ridiculously heavy boxes, arranging and stacking paperwork. Even so, it seems beneficial to Akari in the end, seeing as she has started to follow Kasamatsu down for lunch instead of spending the entirety of it in the room. And while the first half of break has already been devoted to student council duties, both of them still manage to enjoy the remaining time spent with Kise, Moriyama and the rest. It has sometimes struck Kasamatsu as strange that Akari never spends lunch with her own friends, but the vacant and lonely countenance that surfaces when she thinks no one is looking prevents him from pressing that.

The routine of helping Akari in the student council has integrated into Kasamatsu's life subconsciously - It has become a habit for the other Kaijou Student Council members to greet him when he appears by the meeting room's ajar door and direct him to Akari afterwards. Kasamatsu feels somewhat embarrassed about the curiosity addressed towards his relationship with Akari, something which only serves to be more prominent due to his lack of female friends prior towards knowing her. Granted, even Kasamatsu has to admit that they have become a common pair in the Student Council, especially in light of the council's missing President. The latter has been taken in ill in the second week, and Kasamatsu soon grows accustomed to help lighten Akari's mounting workload.

However, he is still unable to get used to denying the rumours that they are dating, ending up in a flustered splutter more often than not. The exceptions go to any juniors, who will promptly receive a curt no and a lecture about respect. Kise receives none of the mentioned save a sharp elbow to his ribs and a kick to his shin.

Akari seems blissfully oblivious to the rumours, and Kasamatsu finds himself relieved. He does not want things to get awkward between them, and he sees her only as a friend, after all.

* * *

><p>The week is coming to a gradual end. Kasamatsu makes his stop by the meeting room, as usual, prepared to sacrifice half of his break once more to aid Akari in her Student Council responsibilities. However, the sight that welcomes his eyes today is different. There is a tall black-haired guy standing in front of Akari, engaged in a light-hearted conversation. He looks vaguely familiar, and it is then that Kasamatsu realises he is Takano Hikaru from the basketball game. The realisation that Takano is most probably the missing Student Council President that has been taken ill (and that Kasamatsu has subsequently failed to recognise the Vice-President and President of Kaijou's Student Council) makes him wonder if he has been walking around the school with his eyes closed, for two years approaching three - except for when he is at the basketball court, naturally.<p>

They are laughing together, and Akari sounds as if she is welcoming her superior back. Her lips are painted by a gentle smile, and she seems to be genuinely relaxed and comfortable in his presence. Feeling as if he is intruding, Kasamatsu leaves in slight discomfiture. His presence and help is not required this time round, and this is the earliest he can go down for lunch break ever since he has started helping Akari. The extra time is a good thing, since Kasamatsu can also discuss the new basketball strategy he has thought up of with Kise and the team - something which he has told Akari as well during the idle chatter in between tasks. So why does he feel such a curious sense of emptiness?

Akari does not come down for the rest of lunch break. When Kise asks about it, Kasamatsu curtly informs him that she was busy.

* * *

><p>A day later, Kasamatsu is stuck in class with homework he has forgotten to complete. The lesson is coincidentally scheduled after lunch, and Kasamatsu is at odds trying to finish it. Granted, it is particularly challenging, and he is especially worried because the punishment for not handing in the piece of work is staying back for extra lessons. That meant missing basketball practice, and while he can always remain even later for more training, it will still set a poor example for his peers and juniors.<p>

"Why are you in class, Kasamatsu-kun? Did you forget to do your homework?" Kasamatsu gives a small start. Akari is standing beside him, a curious expression on her face.

"Y-yea, if I don't finish this, I won't be able to attend basketball practice." Kasamatsu admits. It is far easier telling this to Akari than Kobori, Moriyama or anyone else. As the basketball team's captain, it is not like he can show any shred of weakness in their face.

"Ah, it's simple. Just..." Slowly, Akari bends over Kasamatsu for a better view of his work. He stiffens when he feels her breath on his neck. Kasamatsu half-wishes he has produced his answers in neater handwriting now, despite Akari's indifference in interpreting them.

It's agonizingly slow at first ("... I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?") but Kasamatsu soon catches on Akari's patient teaching and in ten minutes' time, the uphill assignment is completed. Kasamatsu gapes at the finished worksheet in mild shock, surprised at the feat accomplished.

"Now you can go for lunch." Akari smiles. Kasamatsu nods and offers his thanks. He starts to stand up from his table and prepares to head out of the classroom, already half-expecting Akari to follow. Then he recalls the distinct memory of Takano Hikaru. Something in his heart clenches.

"A-ah, it's okay if you don't want to, Yamashita." He hesitates slightly. "Do you have... Other people you want to spend lunch with instead?" He is referring to the Student Council's President, of course, whose return would surely draw Akari's attention away from the basketball regulars' company. Almost immediately, Kasamatsu feels guilty. Has he been the one monopolising Akari's time away from her friends for the past week? Was that what the sad look she exuded before about? The thought that she had been missing her friends - probably Takano's presence - even when spending lunch with them makes Kasamatsu feel slightly put out.

"Ah, no. I..." Instead, Akari rubs the tip of her nose in embarrassment. "The friends I had outside dance said they couldn't handle how intense and serious I was." She gives a self-deprecating laugh at that, but avoids meeting his eyes.

"What about Takano?"

"Hikaru-san?" Akari frowns in confusion. They're at first-name basis, something within Kasamatsu points out. "He's nice... but we're not that close to spend lunch together." For some reason or other, her words releases the heavy feeling in his stomach.

"What about your friends in dance?" Kasamatsu presses gently.

"As I said before, a lot of third years quit when the new dancers came. They were just too good, and we were overshadowed after a short time. I was the only one who persisted-" Akari swallows. "And because of that, they left me." The familar hollowness that has always surfaced when she recalls her former friend twists at her heart again. "I guess, it's a little lonely without friends sometimes." She admits.

"Hah?" Kasamatsu's initial curious expression is replaced by a puzzled look, and Akari supposes he must be wondering why she is telling him all that. It is not like they are close enough for her to be burdening him with her problems, after all. Akari gives a wry smile at the possibility of that notion.

"What are you talking about? 'Without friends'?" His tone sounds slightly incredulous. "A-Aren't I your friend?" He looks a little embarassed saying such words, but soldiers on anyway. "You shouldn't say you don't have friends. Kobori, Moriyama, Hayakawa... Even Kise, and I. We're your friends, aren't we?"

The gratified smile Akari gives him seems to draw a small smile of his own too. It is unusual how someone can elicit a softer side to him so casually.

Seeing her smile - at the mention that they are friends - Kasamatsu feels his heart skip a beat, and an uncomfortable notion surfaces in his gut. What if- What if they were something more than friends? Almost immediately after that thought penetrates his mind, he quashes it away. Kasamatsu refuses to let such thoughts - a possible result of the rumours - spoil his friendship with Akari, and he tells himself ignoring that thought has nothing to do with his heart thumping at such a ridiculous pace

* * *

><p>"K-Kasamatsu-kun," Akari stammers to the basketball captain just as he is venturing out of the changing rooms.<p>

"Hm?" Kasamatsu is puzzled by the sudden shyness on Akari's part, seeing as she has lost most of her reservations with the basketball team regulars by now.

"It's my birthday next week," Akari ventures, hesitating. "Oka-san will be away, but she said I could invite two of my friends to visit."

Kasamatsu offers a brief nod, mildly perplexed. What does that have to do with him?

"So would you and Kise-kun be able to come?"

Kasamatsu pauses, surprised. Is she really offering him an invitation - along with Kise? While it is true that they have become Akari's usual company for some time, he is surprised that the girl is comfortable enough to extend such an offer. Part of him hesitates in light of the rumours about his relationship with Akari, something that is currently circulating the school. Visiting her house to celebrate her birthday will surely fuel it even more. As she rambles on about the details of the celebration, Kasamatsu consults his calendar mentally. He should he free on Saturday, even though such a time was usually devoted to more basketball training. Kasamatsu looks at Akari's expectant face and hesitates. It is not like he can say no even if he wants to. He ends up nodding his head, and promises to ask Kise as well.

"Arigato!" Akari smiles at him, and Kasamatsu's earlier doubts miraculously vanish. He relaxes slightly - he has affirmed to being Akari's friend after all. It would be hypocritical of him to avoid celebrating her birthday just because he is worried about what others will say. It is not like Kasamatsu to give too much of a thought to rumours either.

When he breaks the news to Kise, the loudmouthed blonde beams excitedly. Kasamatsu does not pay much attention to his enthusiastic rambling, until the latter poses a sudden question.

"What are you going to get Yamashita-senpai for her birthday?"

Kasamatsu freezes when the obvious question hits him. He has never had a female friend before - much less celebrated a girl's birthday. He has no idea what birthday gift would be deemed suitable for one. Though, when he thinks about it, Akari is certainly far from a normal girl. But that only seems to complicate things, seeing as he cannot simply walk into a store and buy her the first thing he sees. Not that he intends to, of course.

What is he supposed to get Akari for her birthday?


End file.
